Follow Me
by shinigamivc
Summary: My interpretation of what happens between Roy and Riza at the manga's end. Can't say more for fear of spoilers. Obviously, SPOILERS FOR CH108. Happy Royai day!


So, fullmetal alchemist has come to a close. I know I for one have been reading this series for like 7 years and it's sorta freaking me out thats its over. Anyway, here's my last bit of Roiai, since the last chapter left blanks for them and I'm totally gonna fill them in with what I think could've happened.

This is also for Royai day, though I'm sure by the time I finish it, it'll be late. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fma, if I did the ending would've been all Royai/Roiai! Though, I do think Arakawa sensei is amazing and did a brilliant job with fma. =)

**oooooooooooooo**

_Follow Me_

By Ren (shinigamivc)

'"I'm going to be busy again. Follow me."'

This was the message Major Armstrong delivered to her as she laid on her cot recovering from her wounds. It was a message from the Colonel: a message that could only mean one thing. She sat up quickly, eyes wide, tugging against the IV in her arm and feeling very dizzy from the lack of blood. Still, she managed to ask, "The Colonel's eyes!"

"Marcoh. He fixed them." Armstrong said with a smile and she swore she saw sparkles around his face – or maybe that was just from pain medication. She lied back down, thinking that it was best for her to stay vertical in her current condition, but smiled and laughed out of pure joy. She covered her eyes, still grinning to herself. He got his vision back after all. This must be their lucky day. Then, her smile wavered; she wanted to see him after hearing this news, but she was bound to the cot for a while longer. She sighed softly and looked up at the Major. "Tell him: 'Into hell, if need be'."

The major gave her a quick nod and a smile, and she could see behind his eyes just how happy he was. Armstrong was always a man who wore his emotions on his sleeve. That was something she had always liked about him, even though he was often over the top with it. She admired that trait in him, wishing sometimes that she had a little more of that trait in herself, though the Colonel always teased her when her emotions came through. The Colonel! As Armstrong turned to leave, Riza spoke up one more time. "And tell him that I'll be with him as soon as I can get out of this damned bed."

"There's no need." Armstrong turned back and grinned. Again, she swore she saw sparkles. "I'm sure he'll come to see you soon. He said something like 'I know something really beautiful that I can't wait to see again!'"

Armstrong exited the tent, humming to himself, and Riza made a face. She could picture the Colonel saying something like that, with the smug look he always wore. She smiled to herself, '_he can see!'_. This was amazing news! She thought this would be the end for him. He would never have been happy without his sight and without his ambitions. She didn't want to see him go through that depression. This was such a relief. She wanted to go to him now, but was bound to her cot. Looking down at the IV in her arm, she thought of how close she had come to dying that day. Luck had definitely been on their side. She stared back at the ceiling, suddenly very tired. Armstrong said the Colonel would come and she wanted to stay awake until he got there, but she found it harder and harder to stay awake and soon slipped into unconsciousness.

When she came to, reaching up to rub her eyes with her free hand, she found Roy sitting beside her cot. The look on his face was somewhere between his signature smirk and a dreamy smile. She felt her face heat up as she saw him; there was something about the look in his eyes that made her feel self-conscious. "Sir! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long, Lieutenant." He smiled, leaning forward in his seat to get closer to her. He had his hands folded in his lap, bandaged from the stab wounds Wrath had given him. She met his eyes finding that spark that was uniquely Roy Mustang, the spark that had been missing when Truth had taken his sight. He brought his face a little closer to hers, less than two feet over her. "I forgot how cute you are when you sleep."

She raised her eyebrows at him; his charm didn't work on her, at least not completely. However, She did feel her face heat up a bit at his proximity to her. She just stared at him for a moment, finding herself a little mesmerized after everything that had happened to them that day – or maybe it was just the drugs. She changed the subject. "You can see."

"I can see." He repeated and gave her his signature smirk. She smiled up at him, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She covered her face with her hand, embarrassed. Again, she found herself wishing she was like the Major, who wouldn't have felt the need to hide his tears. Roy reached for her hand, taking it in his and pulling it away from her face. "Riza."

"I'm sorry." She said, trying to free her hand from his so that she could wipe away the tears from the edges of her eyes. He held her hand firmly. To this, she instead blinked the tears from her eyes so that they ran down the sides of her head into her hair. "I know how useless water makes you."

"You don't have to mock me, Riza." She felt his breath on her face as he snorted, clearly amused by her comment. He then ran his other hand along her jaw line, staring at her again with the same look from earlier that had made her feel so self-conscious. This time, however, she found him leaning in toward her. Normally, she would've moved away or made a comment to snap him out of his apparent daze, but she currently found herself drawing a blank and instead let her eyes fade closed as his lips came into contact with hers. The feeling was so familiar to her, though it had been a while since they had shared a kiss like this one. Back then, after the war, they had made promises that nothing would distract them from their goal and this was certainly considered a distraction. However, thinking back over the last few years and even just this current day, it had never stopped being a distraction.

Though in reality, the kiss lasted quite a bit of time, Riza felt as if it ended far too quickly. Roy pulled back a bit and smiled softly at her. Her breath came in soft gasps and she could feel the heat building under her cheeks, inwardly cursing herself for blushing so much. Looking up at him, she saw a light dusting of color across his cheeks as well. "I couldn't resist."

"Roy…" Her voice was soft and she tightened her grip on his hand. She bit the inside of her lip and glanced down for a moment before returning her gaze to his face. "You know why we don't do this…"

"I'm not wasting anymore time." His eyes were suddenly serious and she understood. After all that had happened to them, he did not want to let even his ambitions stand in the way of their feelings. Life was too fleeting and they had both felt what it was like to come so close to losing one another. She sighed and smiled at him. "It won't be easy if you're going to be busy again."

"I'm sure the new Fuhrer won't mind." Roy smirked again knowingly and ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs off of her face. She looked up at him questioningly. "Who?"

"I think your grandfather will do just fine for the time being. That is, until we repay our debt in Ishval." To this, she grinned. Being Fuhrer had always been one of her grandfather's two ambitions in life, the other being to see his granddaughter married off to a man by the name of Roy Mustang. She was sure he 'won't mind', so instead she said, "Ishval?"

"I made a promise to Marcoh in exchange for returning my sight." He said, still holding tightly onto her hand. "I am going to rebuild Ishval and lift the barricade so that its people can return. It's time to atone for our sins in that bloody war. Will you follow me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" She said, smiling. He smiled back and shook his head slightly before leaning in to kiss her again.

End.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Happy Royai/roiai day, though this is definitely gonna be posted right after midnight because it's 11:58 now (but I did finish it on the proper day so that's what counts! Lol) Review, please and thanks!


End file.
